


tis the season

by chasinggstars



Series: twelve days of jeongcheol christmas [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Background Relationships, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, t for swearing and inappropriate themes, this is just me trying to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasinggstars/pseuds/chasinggstars
Summary: day 12:jeongcheol host their annual christmas party. chaos ensues.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: twelve days of jeongcheol christmas [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073702
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	tis the season

**Author's Note:**

> aaand we made it folks! that is twelve days of jc christmas wrapped! thank you all so much for reading and i will be back with more works in the future. stay safe and healthy!

“—So, then I told him, why don’t you eat the goat instead?”

The room erupted into peals of laughter, a couple plates being knocked over and Mingyu falling off of his chair in the process. To be very honest, Jeonghan wasn’t quite sure what the story Soonyoung was telling was about, or why they found it so amusing.

The thirteen of them had gathered for their annual Christmas dinner, and as the plates started clearing up, the anecdotes got wilder, and all sense and sensibility flew out of the window so hard it went into orbit.

“You know,” Seokmin started.

“Do I know?” Seungkwan immediately cut him off.

“Okay, fine, you _don’t_ know.” He paused to glare at him. “Jisoo hyung and I moved into a new place recently, yeah?”

A couple nods and hums around the table.

“Well, I was unpacking the stuff for the study, and as I was shelving a couple of books, something on the wall caught my attention. Someone had written in pencil, ‘I don’t love mommy anymore!’ in the tiniest font _ever_.”

Chan, face tinted red from alcohol, wheezed so hard he almost dislocated his neck as he threw his head back. Jihoon’s shoulders were shaking as he pressed his lips into a thin line, desperately trying to focus on the spoonful of rice that kept moving back and forth right before his mouth, never quite making it in. Minghao giggled quietly in the background, burying his head in Junhui’s neck in a poor attempt to hide it.

“I can’t believe I laughed at such a stupid story. Save me, Seungcheol, my ego is wounded.” Jeonghan flung the back of his hand across his forehead, resting his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder. He could feel the slight vibrations under him as Seungcheol laughed as well, carding a hand through Jeonghan’s hair.

“Did I tell you guys about the time Wonwoo and Mingyu ate a spoonful of ketchup each?” Junhui chimed in.

“Definitely not,” Jisoo replied.

“We went to a burger place together that day, and we were finishing up, in that last stage of aimless conversation before someone stands up ands decides to pay. Then, Mingyu starts complaining that Wonwoo didn’t eat enough, so what does he do? He squeezes out a whole ass packet of ketchup onto a spoon and hands it to him. And then Jeon Wonwoo. Eats it? For some fucking reason? But then Wonwoo’s in pain now, because who eats a whole fucking packet of ketchup off a spoon, so Mingyu’s squeezing out another packet onto the spoon and eating it himself, calling it even. Like. That’s not how it works?”

Hansol, who was just listening rather quietly up until now, choked on his drink and started coughing, making frantic hand motions to Seungkwan to pass him the tissues.

“What the fuck, Kim Mingyu,” Seungcheol managed to say between snorts.

“Okay, I think that’s enough for now. Let’s open our Secret Santa presents now,” Jeonghan said with authority once everyone had calmed down and no one seemed to have any more stories to share.

He came back with an armful of presents and began handing them out. Already, complaints and groans of disbelief were being thrown across the room.

“Seriously? A fucking pencil?”

“Why did someone give me dog food? I don’t even own a dog!”

“Face Mask for Wrinkly and Sagging Skin? Is someone trying to tell me something?”

“Who gave me a fucking pack of cotton swabs?”

“No, I didn’t want a creepy voodoo doll for Christmas, surprisingly enough.”

“How to Get a Man in Three Steps: Date, Dick, Dump? I’m perfectly happy as the only single person in this group, thank you very much.”

“…Is this a fucking condom?”

Minghao’s eyebrows were creased in annoyance, holding up a jumbo-sized bag of dog food. Next to him, Junhui examined his box of cotton swabs quizzically, as if trying to find a hidden hint or something that would lead to a _real_ present.

“Who gave me a _used_ pencil, not even sharpened?” Seungkwan was fuming, catching the eye of a Chan desperately trying to bury his giggles in his palm. “Motherfucker I’m coming for your ass today better watch these fucking hands I—”

He lunged across the table, only to be held back by Hansol and soothed with a couple kisses and positive affirmations. Huffing, he sat back down, still glaring at Chan who had exploded into laughter.

“Hey, at least you got something,” Mingyu pouted, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo (who was still in shock, staring at a small, square packet in his hand) for comfort.

“Sorry, mate, I completely forgot about it,” Jihoon said with a flippant wave of his hand.

“Okay, but real talk, who gave me a _condom_?”

“I pray you’ll put it to good use, hyung.” Mingyu replied with a wink. The rest of the group split into either hooting or groaning, Wonwoo himself belonging to the latter.

“So, I understand that all of your presents are terrible and all because let’s be real, you’re all massive trolls, but look at _mine_ ,” Jeonghan said with a smug smile.

He held out a small box in his hand, a strand of gold and a strand of silver weaved together into an elegant ring.

“Gee, I really wonder who gave that to you,” Jisoo deadpanned, rolling his eyes. Jeonghan decided he was just feeling petty about the face mask he had gifted him. How ungrateful when he was just trying to _look out_ for him.

“It’s a promise ring, Han. I promise to love you forever and ever, and not even death will do us part.” Seungcheol turned to look at him, gently clasping his hand in his and pulling him in closer by the back of his neck for a kiss.

Booing and whining erupted from around the table.

“Get a room, you two.”

“I now know what it feels like to accidentally walk in on your parents making out.”

“We exist, you know.”

“Yoon Jeonghan, if you want to say something about my perfect, glowing skin then say it to my face, you fucking coward.”

They parted with a final peck, the taste of cinnamon still lingering on Jeonghan’s lips.

“And I promise to love you forever and ever, Seungcheol. I promise to raise these dastardly hooligans together with you, and give terrible Christmas presents every year.”

He just barely dodged a balled-up tissue thrown at him for the last part by Jisoo, instead choosing to wrap his arms around Seungcheol’s neck and pull him in for a hug. He admired the gleaming band around his finger resting in his dark locks, contrasting beautifully like stars in the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter [ @chasinggstars_](https://twitter.com/chasinggstars_) !
> 
> ((yes, the stories based on personal experiences.))


End file.
